RainbowClan
After the taking over of RainbowClan by the cats known as the Grey-Eyes, these are their stories. Read to find out............. For once when RainbowClans story has faded in all our minds one may still be alive. A young she-cat who will rebuild and remake this once great clan. Her name is Proudrainbow and this is her story............................. This is what I want to do, you don't like it, I really do not care. Sometimes a story is only as good as it's plot, and sometime the is no plot, because life is not on a plan, each day is different. Rules *No cat may have grey fur, those who join with grey fur will have to go to 'Waterfall Mountain' so their fur may change color. Because when a cat dies their fur color changes to grey. *All pelt color are allowed. *Medicine cats may have kits, but it is not encouraged. *No cat may begin or end with the same name. *All things that make your cat special are allowed. *The rest of the warrior code stays the same. *When your cat becomes leader you make a page. *I'll add anything I can think of Cats in this soon to be clan Leader Proudrainbow- A beautiful she-cat with Teal eyes and a rainbow pelt. (Meadow) Deputy Open Medicine Cat Moonflower: Beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes and a face that turns blue during a full moon. Decendent of Moonlight and Dragonfire(Cotton) Fawnstep: Beautiful ginger she-cat with green eyes. Decendent of Hawkfur and Cedarscar. (Cotton) Badgerfoot: Brown tom with a white belly and paws. Decendent of Mousefeather and Emberpelt. (Cotton) Oakbranch: Brown tom with black dapples on his paws and a scar over his one eye. Decendent of Blackfeather and Shadowspirit.(Cotton) Moonshine: Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.(Cinder) Stormcloud: Gray-brown and white tom with a black and white face, black legs and pale blue eyes. (Cinder) Poppyleaf- Ginger tabby shecat with shining green eyes and white paws. Decendant of Lilyrose. ( Leafeh ) Mothpaw: A creamy, sandy colored she-cat with stunning mint green eyes and white flecks across her pelt. Batpaw: A jet black tom with faint gray rings around his legs and tail and blind blue eyes. Seastorm - Grayish tom with blue eyes and darker gray spots. His pelt looks blue in the daylight, while the gray spots look like storm clouds. (Shuckle) Caninepaw - A large, slender-ish brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes and a white underbelly and markings on his chest. He has bright blue eyes, and physically resembles Hawkfrost. (RhyX) Butterflypaw - A thin and beautiful calico she-cat with green eyes that fade to violet. Her tail is really long and is tipped with a tuft of fur, just like a lions.(RhyX) Nettlefoot - A dark brown tom with black front paws and icy blue eyes. Descendant of Nettleflight. Roleplayed by Crys. Snowbreeze-A white she-cat with a grey underbelly,died of kitting but refused to go to starclan or the darkforest,mate to a loner named Hollowlog,kit that she died from having:Icejay.although she didn't go there,she is very close to starclan.she is able to make things with her front paws,like rainbows,frost,or flowers.but she has to touch were she wants it at,not just look and it be there. Darkdancer - Tough, a fighter, long-limbed, battle-scarred, black and pink she-cat with a missing left foreleg, a scarred right foreleg with clumps of fur missing, two long, jagged scars on her back, shredded ears, and light blue eyes. Despite her missing leg, walks, hunts, and fights just fine. Whitesnow's mate.(Luna) Whitesnow - Cheerful, optimistic, lithe, small, cute, bubbly, pure white tom with long, fluffy fur, and pale golden eyes. Darkdancer's mate (and often moral support).(Luna) Mistpaw:She-cat with grey fur and a black stripe on her back and white paws.Ice blue eyes.(Melody) Roleplay /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 Archive 7 /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ Archive 10 Archive 11 Arichive 12 Archive 13 ---- "We are home!" Moonflower cried, close to tears. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 23:57, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Butterflypaw saw a camp entrance further out, and not knowing what it was, went to check it out. She fell in face-first. "Uh... hi?" Caninepaw suddenly appeared in camp. "Wha... Where am I?!" RhythmicXx (talk) 00:12, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Proudrainbow smiled and looked over to them. "Hello, I'm Proudrainbow" she said to them and smiled. "And this once again is Rainbowclan" Seh said happly. Mouse came over and said hello then hurried off to, what looked like the medicine cat den. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 00:13, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Butterflypaw smiled and got up, brushing herself off. Caninepaw looked utterly confused. "Where am I?" He looked over at Butterflypaw, looking at her expectantly. Butterflypaw just frowned at him. "She already told us, we're in Rainbowclan, stupid!" Then she trotted off toward the Apprentice den to explore. Caninepaw yelped. "Hey, wait up!" ( I can see these two acting like siblings. xD ) RhythmicXx (talk) 00:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Me to Rhy rhy) Proudrainbow looked over to see more cats coming toward the clan. She wodnered why all of a suden new cats where starting to come towards this old camp. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 18:07, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot nervously entered the camp, unaware of what was waiting before him. He blinked and looked around. 18:08, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- The wondering ghost she-cat walked in.she looked around,then smelling somthing,ran into the sky,shooting across camp,leaving a rainbow trail behind.she landed on the ground,calm not even pantining. ---- Nettlefoot freaked out by all the cats and tripped on his own toes. "Where am I?" He demanded. 18:23, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Proudrainbow looked at the new cat. "Hello" She said to her. She wondered if this was what happened in every other clan. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:38, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot stared at Proudrainbow. "Where am I?" He demanded again. 19:41, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkdancer and Whitesnow wandered around, not realizing they were in RainbowClan territory. SheZow! 20:20, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- The white ghost she cat walked over to the one who seemed to be leader."hello,i am Sowbreeze."her voice silky.IceJay (talk) 20:22, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot raised himself in a defensive position as he saw the cats around him enter the camp. "I said, where am I?" He growled, unsheathing his claws. 20:54, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- The white-she cat ghost then hissed,"It's Rainbowclan!"IceJay (talk) 20:56, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Proudrainbow smiled as Mouse came out of the medicine den brushing away the old leaves and medicine. "Your in The new fromed Rainbowclan." Proudrainbow said with a smile, While Mouse looked over at The white shecat "Hi" she wispered to this new cat. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 20:58, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot sheathed his claws and looked over at Proudrainbow. "RainbowClan?" He asked, ruffling his fur. "I thought RainbowClan was taken over by my ancestor and his companions!" He sniffed. 21:01, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- The white ghost cat shook her head sadly as she padded of to see the one called mouse."hello!" she said and began her story as she had told many other cats."I am SnowBreeze,i died of kitting,i vist my son alot.IceJay (talk) 21:05, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot eyed the spirit and flicked his tail. "You're dead?" He asked. "Well, why are you here, then?" 21:08, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "She rejected the cats of colours" Mouse said to this anger tom. Proudrainbow nodded to mouse. "You are welcome to say here." She said to her. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 21:14, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot yawned. "Why are you starting this up again?" He asked. "How is it a good clan if it was torn down by a bunch of other cats?" 21:16, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowbreeze looked around for a few seconds then nodded her thanksIceJay (talk) 21:22, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot licked his paw. 21:23, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mouse smiled at the dead cat. "Do you wanta come help me?" she said almost sliently. Proudrainbow looked at ths tom. "That was along time ago, and our ansestors came to tell us to start the clan again. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 21:26, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 21:26, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot blinked, and nodded slightly. "I'd join if the clan is going to be stronger than it was before." He mewed curtly. 21:30, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowbreeze nodded,ready to follow her.IceJay (talk) 00:08, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mouse started for the medicine cat den, she felt as though she could trust this cat. Mouse had no idea why though. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 00:36, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowbreeze walked with mouse to the med cat den,ready to do what is neededIceJay (talk) 00:39, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay appeared,flashing once,then fully appearing.He looked around the camp,then followed the trail of frost his mother left.he walked into the herb-sented room.he saw his mother and went strait to her and nuzzled her."Hello,my son" she said,as she nuzzled him back."this is mouse,my new friend" the ghost cat said,as she turned around to face the other she-cat.IceJay (talk) 01:34, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot licked his paw. 04:05, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Where am I?" MistPaw meowed.All she remembered is playing with her human at home.Then going to the garden for a nap,some cat covering her eyes,and all going white!She woke up in the border of a territoy where all was colorful,yes,that was RainbowClans'territory.But she is new in the forest,so she dont know whats even a kit! "Uhh...Cheetah?Smudge?I think im lost..." She just sat by a tree and cried. PrincessMelody (talk) 00:47, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- A Small she-kit came upon this new she-cat."hi. She said to hethis new cat. "Where am I?" she asked. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I dont know" She looked at the kit and smiled and she walked away "Im lost" PrincessMelody (talk) Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Major Clans Category:RP